It is often necessary to erect scaffolding and/or utilize lifting equipment when performing maintenance (e.g., repair, inspection, cleaning, modernization, and the like) on overhead cranes, and equipment and/or structures in the vicinity of overhead cranes. Erection of scaffolding and/or placement of lifting equipment can be time consuming and dangerous for maintenance personnel. This is especially prevalent in areas with limited access, such as containment buildings for atomic reactor power generating plants.